walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bethany Exner (Fear)
Dr. Bethany Exner: first appearance Wasn't she introduced in the series pilot, as the doctor who treated Nick at the hospital? Siirlock (talk) 13:56, September 25, 2015 (UTC) *Nope, not at all lol. That was the ICU Doctor (and we also saw the Lab Coat doctor). Dr. Exner appeared first in 1x04. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 21:56, September 25, 2015 (UTC) *Huh, I guess she was erroneously listed in the pilot episode before, then...oh well, good to know, thanks. Siirlock (talk) 13:40, September 26, 2015 (UTC)Siirlock Status I'm going to weigh in on this since this seems to be such a hot topic at the moment: I do agree that it was extremely obvious that she committed suicide, but I think it best to keep her as unknown for the following reasons: *We did not see her do it; regardless of what is obvious or what is not, we did not see it *She was no included in Talking Dead's In Memoriam *Dave Erickson said specifically on Talking Dead that if we do not see a person die, we cannot assume that they are dead. He said this in reference to Tobias, but I believe it can apply to Exner as well AlastorMoody (talk) 10:55, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :What Moody said is all I was trying to get across. Wikis are for documenting verifiable information (Wikipedia has a nice long article on what qualifies there I sometimes use for reference in these kinds of cases), and there is no way to confirm her status right now. This leads to the obvious conclusion, the unknown status. For the record, I'm also pretty sure she's dead. Lavisdragoon (talk) 11:03, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Remember when Rick was going to commit suicide by pointing his gun at his head in Days Gone Bye? What if that episode ended with that scene when Rick was about to do that? You guys would change his status to "dead" because of that, too? Dr. Exner should be UNKNOWN no matter what you guys think that happened to her. You didn't see her pull the trigger, so you can't be sure 100% that she's dead Wlion1995 (talk) 18:26, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Fact: Last time we saw Dr Exner, she was holding and looking at a bolt gun. But we did not see her use it. We can assume, we can speculate, we can have any opinions we want, but in the end, we cannot say without a doubt that she is dead, much less how. So if there is a voting process around here, I vote that her status be changed to "unknown" and maybe add a mention somewhere that she is assumed dead, but unconfirmed as of right now.Smumdax (talk) 13:29, October 6, 2015 (UTC) I agree that her status should be changed to unknown. We just had a poll recently where the majority voted that we shouldn't have presumed deaths like this. AMC left Bethany out of it's In Memoriam feature and left her death ambiguous for a reason, and while it likely she is dead, it is not our place to be making assumptions. As viewers we cannot one hundred percent know that she is dead so to say that she is inaccurate. Tweek54678 15:26, October 6, 2015 (UTC) *While it is heavily implied that she committed suicide, hence her cradling the bolt gun and refusing to flee, we didn't see her do it. Until we get official confirmation, she has to stay as "unknown", though she's 99% dead. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 23:46, October 6, 2015 (UTC) *Its clear this page needs to be corrected, but it is currently locked... So who is in charge of unlocking/editing the page ? The info about her status and death needs to be addressed accordingly. Smumdax (talk) 00:21, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :*It has been fixed. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 19:14, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Death Hello all, I am reopening this conversation about her status. As I was going through various FTWD news articles, I came across an interview with showrunner Dave Erickson. When asked about Dr. Exner's fate, he had the following to say: In my mind, she was planning to use that cattle pistol on herself. Her mission has failed and she had a look into what our characters don't understand yet: this is the end. She is left in a place where I don't think she sees any way to bounce back from it. We have no plans for Exner right now. So, with this information, from an official source (being Erickson himself), can we change her fate to dead? He basically confirmed what we were all thinking after watching her last scene. There are no plans for her in the future (unlike Tobias), she's "lost", as Madison said in 1x06. RIP Bethany. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 19:14, October 7, 2015 (UTC) I don't want to sound picky but... did he, word for word, say that she was dead ? Because these "In my mind" & "I don't think", are still ways of expressing opinions and not facts. And this part "We have no plans for Exner right now" keeps her fate open, because "right now" implies "maybe later". Smumdax (talk) 20:07, October 7, 2015 (UTC) I feel like her story is over and she is done aka dead, BUT we can leave it as unknown. I will add the quote by DE in trivia. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 22:00, October 10, 2015 (UTC) I also feel like she's dead. But it doesn't matter, we still need facts, not "feelings". I'm good with the quote you've added :) Smumdax (talk) 22:21, October 10, 2015 (UTC)